Unexperienced Love
by The Demons Rose
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. The Meeting

Hello guys! This is my first fic so be nice to me! I got inspired to write a DoflamingoxZoro by "Strike A Pose For Me". Hope you like it!

* * *

Zoro woke up in a fluffy bed. He sat up groggily, not remembering ever having a soft bed. Zoro looked around and noticed he was in a very large room, with a huge balcony window with pink drapes. His covers were pink too, the wall were a bright yellow that stung his eyes. The bed was at least king sized. Before Zoro noticed anything else, last night came crashing into back.

(flashback)

Zoro was late. Very late. He had had to stay after school because he had got in a fight with a bully. Not like many people came up to him and make fun of his green hair. But he had got after school detention. As Zoro walked through the alleyways, he noticed something. The buildings kept changing! He definitely wasn't lost. He kept seeing the same cracked streetlight. But Zoro felt like he shouldn't be there. Then he saw it. The pink feathered coat on huge man. The man had short blonde hair. Zoro shuddered, this man was intimidating, and he was never intimidated. There was an aura about the man that Zoro want to run.

The pink feathered man grinned, from ear to ear. Then whispered so Zoro had to strain to hear, " My my, look what I've found". Zoro was froze in place as the man slowly walked up to him. The man was way taller than Zoro, Zoro was at his chest. " What is your name my beauty? " the man purred in his ear. Zoro shuddered and tried to sound powerful, "Zoro" he squeaked. The man stayed silent for about a minute, then smirked. " Let's go to my place for a bit " the man said and shoved a gag over Zoro's mouth. Zoro struggled, but smelled something, the drug in the gag. Zoro then passed out and into the arms of the stranger.

(End flashback)

Zoro panicked. He swung his feet on the side on the pink, soft bed but was send back down by the huge headache that waiting until he moved to fast. " Fuck " he groaned. Sitting up slowly, Zoro noticed a glass of clear liquid. ' Maybe it is water ' he thought, but decided against it, he didn't know if it was drugged either. Very slowly, Zoro got up and walked to the bathroom to the right of the king sized bed. After he relieved himself he noticed his clothes, all cleaned and washed, on a shelf in the giant pink bathroom. Only then did he notice he had different clothes on. ' I got changed while I was unconscious!' he yelled in his head.

After he got back dressed into his loose white t-shirt, black pants, and green haramaki, Zoro headed back into main bedroom to look for his swords. ' Where are my swords so i can get out of this freak place' Zoro thought.

After looking for over thirty minutes, Zoro could still not find his swords. Then suddenly, the huge door to the room was opened and in came a short brunette in a frily maids outfit. She squeaked and then quietly said " Your awake, I will go tell Master-sama. " and tried to squeeze out the door as fast as she could before Zoro grabbed her her.

She then screamed and tried to break out of his grip " Damn. What is she so freaked out about? " Zoro thought.

" Please! Don't hurt me! HELP! " the maid screamed, piercing Zoro's ears.

" Shut the fuck up! I just need to ask you a few questions. " Zoro gritted through his teeth.

Just then, the big door the maid was currently trying to get through was thrown open, revealing five more frily dressed maids. Two of them ran up to him and started gently tugging on his arms and begging him to " Please, stop! Don't hurt her! " and " We'll do anything, just let her go! ". While the other tree had their hands over their cheeks and having shocked faces and screaming "Help! He's trying to kill her! " while running back and forth in front of the door. Finally, Zoro got too confused by what the maids were saying and doing he just let go of the brunette amid. The newly arrived maids took the brunette and rushed to the door saying "Are you alright?" and "What did he do to you?!"

Zoro was just about to bolt out of the door and look for his swords himself when a new, darker figure came into the door frame. All the maids suddenly cried "Robin-sama!". The maids shrill voices stung Zoro's ears. "Robin" though, did not seem disturbed by the noise and just calmly said "My-my swordsman-san, what a ruckus you have caused.".

"Who are you and where am I." Zoro growled.

"I am the head maid or whatever you want to call it, and you in Master-sama's wonderful secret enderground base.".

"Well shit." Zoro accidently said aloud.

Zoro started to panic. He needed to get out of this place before his captain figured out he was "kidnapped" and came to destroy the place. Zoro didn't know if this secret base belonged to a gang leader or not, he didn't want to take a chance and get one of them to have a bone to pick with his crew mates.

"Robin" seemed to have noticed the panic in his eyes and calmly said " Don't worry, Master-sama was nice enough to let you sleep in his room and in his bed.

"I don't care if he is nice, just get me out of here now!" Zoro growled. Zoro was a little creeped out by him having slept in the persons room and bed. He even ventured to wonder if the guy slept with him! His thoughts automatically said "That's so gay...". Then he realized, that is actually, literally, gay!

"No can do. Master-sama brought you here for a reason. Now go get a shower and get dressed in the clothes that will be left on the counter in the bathroom. I will come get you when it is time for dinner with Master-sama.

"Wai-" Zoro started to say but all the maids including Robin had left. "I do need a shower..." Zoro thought to himself, looking down at his stained white shirt, his not faded green haramaki, and wrinkled black jeans. He was also covered in dirt and his hair was greasy.

* * *

After taking long, warm shower, Zoro felt squeaky clean. He was cleaned of all dirt. His hair was gain, soft. Zoro felt good except for his clothing. He came out of the shower to find a tight white shirt-which he didn't mind since it showed off his muscles-but the black skinny jeans were too much. They restricted his movement too much. Zoro just cound't find his other pants, or his other clothes at that. The only thing that he did find was his black, heavy biker boots. They even looked like they were polished. After he got dressed, Zoro went to the bed and thought "I will just take a little nap and then look for my swords and get out of here." and dozed off.

* * *

Robin slowly walked to the room of the new "housemate". she smiled to herself knowing this one actually may last awhile. He had fight and will probably not break as fast as the others did. She opened the big pink door and looked in to see the green-haired man sleeping on the bed. "Well how lovely." Robin thought and smirked to herself. Just to have a little fun, Robin sprouted arms and grabbed the man and threw him off the bed. The man woke with a startled yelp and started to squirm when he felt the hands pushing him up. He stumbled forward and looked behind him with wide eyes and backed away from where the hands disappeared in the wood floor.

* * *

After nearly having a heart attack from the hands pushing him off the ground and then disappearing, Zoro looked at the woman that probably made the damn things and yelled "What the hell was that!?"

Robin just smirked and said "Just my way of getting you out of bed. Now come on, its time to have dinner with Master-sama."

"I'll ditch her when I feel like my swords will be in that certain direction." Zoro thought. Zoro just nodded and followed Robin out the room and after a few turns in which Robin had to re-direct Zoro, they made it to two large doors, with a label on top saying "Master's private dining room"

"Holy shit! We are already here! Should I ditch now? ... Wait, why does this guy want to have dinner with me anyway!?" Zoro thought worriedly. Then Robin knocked on the door, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I have come with our guest" said through the door.

"Send him in" said a bone chilling, laughing voice.

Robin pushed the door open and gently pushed him in and closed the door.

Zoro looked up slowly to see first a long rectangle table with over twenty chairs and then the tall figure standing near it. "Welcome, come sit down." the laughing voice said, Zoro gulped.

* * *

Please review! Be nice! Hope you like it so far!


	2. Dinner

Yay! I got the second chapter! Thank you for your review! You know who you are! The only one that reviewed too. Well here it is! Hope you like it! Beginning of lemon in this one. Next will have the rest.

* * *

_Zoro looked up slowly to see first a long rectangle table with over twenty chairs and then the tall figure standing near it. "Welcome, come sit down" the laughing voice said, Zoro gulped._

* * *

The tall figure stepped forward. Zoro saw he was wearing a big pink feathered jacket, going down to his knees. Zoro just stared at him, he was huge! "How tall is he!?" Zoro screamed in his head.

"Fufufufufu, see something you like?" the tall man said with a huge smile, making Zoro's face heat up madly.

"Sh-Shut up! I was just wondering how freaking tall you are!" Zoro stuttered out.

"My-my, how feisty and it is rude to ask a question about a person before you ask their name. Fufufufufu." the man smile got even bigger if that was possible.

"Then what is your name?" Zoro asked, embarrassed by being told he was rude, not like he cared, but he was never told that, except by that damn witch.

"My name is Doflamingo. Now what is yours?". Doflamingo was now right in front of Zoro, towering over him.

"Zoro" he squeaked-yes, squeaked- "Holy shit! This is the legendary Donquixote Doflamingo, ruler of the north! What does he want with me!? Wait...is he the one who kidnapped me? He sounds the same...and even looks the same, ...well, he is as tall as the guy, i couldn't really see him." Zoro thought worriedly in his head.

"Zoro" Doflamingo whispered, making the mentioned person shudder. His name sounded so weird coming from Doflamingo. "What a wonderful name. It fits you well." Doflamingo purred, leaning down next to Zoro's ear. "Let's sit down, before I get too wild" he said while turning his large frame around and pulling out a chair for Zoro.

"Get too wild!? What is he talking about!?" Zoro thought.

"Now don't be shy, I won't bite... at least not yet. Fufufufufufufufu" Doflamingo smirked.

Blushing madly, Zoro walked up to him and sat down in his "designated" chair and look away from the man. "What the hell does he mean "not yet"! Does that mean he is going to hurt me?!" Zoro fought in his mind.

Doflamingo sat down right across from Zoro, just staring at him. "Holy shit, this guy is creepy. He is just staring at me!"

"Fufufufufu, I love the earrings, they are _adorable_" Doflamingo laughed.

Zoro snapped his head up and stuttered "Wh-What!? ...um, thanks?" Doflamingo chuckled at that.

Before Doflamingo could say something, many people same in, holding plates. "Oh, looks like dinners ready." the feathered man murmured.

Five plates were put in front of each of them. They looked delicious Zoro didn't know how to describe it! It looked and tasted heavenly. But there was something missing. It wasn't as good as that ero-cooks. _Nakama_. That was it. Hi nakama wasn't here with him. Luffy trying to steal him food. Perverted cook kicking Luffy in the head. Evil witch yelling at Luffy. Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook eating quickly and swatting Luffy's stretching hands away from their food.

Zoro's spirit dampened, he was missing them this soon...But he was here right now. Zoro came back to reality, hoping the bird didn't notice. "Yea, he does look like a bird" he wondered.

They are in silence, mostly Zoro thinking worriedly about something, and Doflamingo staring at him.

After all the plates were taken away by the servants, the bird asked "So how was it?"

"It was great, thanks" Zoro answered "For once a little normal conversation" he thought. Doflamingo stood up and walked around to the other side of the table. Zoro started to get up, but Doflamingo pulled his chair out from under him. Zoro felt he was falling for a split second and yelped before something scooped him up. He looked up to see the birds face, with his purple/pink weird shaped sunglasses and a huge smile looking right at him.

"P-p-put me down!" Zoro yelled.

"No can do" Doflamingo practically sung.

"Why not?!" Zoro complained

"It wont be as romantic." the feathered man smirked.

Zoro's face heated, he couldn't think of another question except "What do you mean?" but he was too scared to know the answer.

They started to walk to the room-Zoro guessed-Doflamingo carrying Zoro bridal style.

"Damn, its a nice view from up here, he sure is tall." Zoro wondered.

Doflamingo suddenly said "Oh, and an answer to you question earlier, I am 8' ft."

"Holy shit" Zoro whispered. Doflamingo just chuckled.

They made it to the two large pink doors. Doflamingo kicked it open and entered and kicked it shut.

"UGH, finally I can be on my own two feet" Zoro thought, thinking he was going to be put down. But he was thrown on the big bed.

"What the heck!" Zoro yelled, only to open his eyes to Doflamingo crawling over him.

"Now lets have fun my darling." Doflamingo whispered and chuckled darkly. Zoro's eyes widened.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Doflamingo is so smexy! Please review!


	3. Lovin of the pink bed

Oh my gosh...sorry it took so long! I couldn't type anything for fear of people reading it. Longest chapter i have wrote so far! And all is lemon! Oh yea...warnings: LEMONS. Enjoy!

* * *

_"What the heck!" Zoro yelled, only to open his eyes to Doflamingo crawling over him._

_"Now let's have fun m__y darling" Doflamingo whispered and chuckled darkly. Zoro's eyes widened._

* * *

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a minute! Get off me!" Zoro yelled while struggling to get out from under him.

"Fufufufufufufu, it will feel good soon, just hold on.". That only made Zoro struggle even more. Doflamingo just pinned his wrists with one hand and straddled his waist while leaning in close to his face. Zoro froze. Doflamingo leaned in all the way and they touched lips. An electrifying shock ran down both their backs. For Zoro, this was completely new to him. He was a complete virgin, for both sexes. He never showed any interest. Zoro felt a something wet slide along his bottom lip. "Is that his tongue!?" Zoro was in shock, he didn't know what to do. Then Doflamingo pinched his nipple with his free hand, causing him to gasp. He took this opportunity and plunged his tongue into Zoro's hot cavern. He tasted like steel and mint. 'Bitter and sweet,...nice mix' For Zoro, he felt violated...but also good. He didn't know how to feel about this. Doflamingo tasted like sweets and blood, which scared him. He was running out of air quickly. Doflamingo let off his assault on Zoro's mouth. Only Zoro was panting for breath, his face flush. Doflamingo's breath had only increased a little. Zoro turned his head away in embarrassment.

* * *

DOFLAMINGO'S POV

He smikred, and started a new assault on Zoro's neck. He was so sexy letting out gasps when he bit a sensitive spot. Then up to his left ear with the earrings, he licked the shell and was rewarded with a moan. "Oohhh, extra sensitive on the ears are we?" He chuckled.

"Sh-Shut up and get off me!" he heard from below him.

"I didn't know people moaned and gasped when they want someone to stop." he sarcastically said.

"I am not!" the boy yelled.

"Yes you are" he breathed into his left ear. "You moaned like a bitch in heat." he sneered. He felt the boy shudder under him.

'Hmmmmmmm, i guess he like dirty talk' he thought. Then, he had an idea.

"Oh, so you like being talked to like a little whore don't you? Don't worry, you will be acting more like one when I'm fucking you up that tight ass of yours. You do seem like a complete virgin" he chuckled.

He saw the boy's eyes widen, and saw horror and disbelief on his face. 'Yep, totally a virgin.' he thought.

"Shut up and get off me." he barely heard from underneath him.

"No can do, i'm having way to much fun, but I will when i'm bored, but I don't think that will happen anytime soon, my darling" he purred and again started licking, nipping, and kissing the boy's neck. Then starting to lift up Zoro's shirt, he started to struggle.

"Fuck it, it's coming off now." he thought, and just ripped the shirt all the way off, leaving Zoro to only gasp in horror and freeze. he then immediately dove in and latched on a nipple, sucking and licking on it, while his free hand pinched, rubbed,and twisted the other. All that could be heard was the gasp and then the held back moans coming from Zoro "Ngh!...ha ha, wait-ahhh!" over and over.

"Another sensitive place, i'll remember that' he thought. Then, with his free hand he went down and unbuttoned and unzipped the boy's pants, while still sucking and licking his nipples.

"Nnnngh! No! Stop!" the boy cried from beneath him.

"Oh but you know you love it" he purred.

"Noooo, this is called rape." he gasped from under him.

That word made him freeze, _rape_. He was used to that word though, all the other "little fucks" said it, but he ignored them. So why was it different with this person!? So he just went face to face with the boy and again kissed him. Once again he licked the boys bottom lip, but this time with more force. This time, he wasn't asking for entrance, he was demanding it. He pried the boy's mouth apart with his tongue and explored his hot cavern, while his free hand started fondling the boys crotch.

Muffled moans and pretests were swallowed into his mouth. Both of them were hard. "Fufufufufufu, and he said he didn't like it" he thought evilly.

* * *

ZORO'S POV

It felt so weird, being touched all over. It felt really good though. Damn all that built up lust. His pants were even tighter, he felt like his nether regions were suffocating. He wanted the pants off, but with Doflamingo doing all this to him, he didn't even dare to try. Why didn't he stop him? Why didn't he fight back harder? Also, when he mentioned this was rape, which it is, Doflamingo had a frown on for once. Did he not like the word? He had been rougher with the kiss also. He wanted Doflamingo to stop, but it felt good too And no way was he begging him to stop! That is a disgrace. He had way too much pride. Then he felt his pants being pulled down,...Wait, his hands were free! When did he let go?! He started to push up with his legs, raising his hips to try to move out from under the huge man, but that only helped Doflamingo to get his pants off more. He then put his hands on Doflamingo's shoulders and pushed on them, but he didn't budge. Doflamingo's lips had been long gone from his mouth and had gone to making marks on his neck. Doflamingo had taken his pants all the way off by now. He started to freak out and struggle. He didn't want to loose his virginity!

"You know what would actually make this rape?...If i fucked you raw, without lube. But, I am nice enough to prepare you for my huge cock you slut" he heard in his ear, making him shudder. Doflamingo's hot breath against his ear felt so good, even though he tried to deny it.

Suddenly he saw white flash across his vision as Doflamingo rubbed the slit to his hard, 9', thick cock. "Aaahhh~" he moaned loudly. It felt so good! He barely heard Doflamingo chuckle.

"I loved that moan, let's hear some more" he heard Doflamingo purr. Then he felt him shift downward and felt an incredible heat engulf his penis.

"OH my god (gosh, whichever you prefer)!" he yelled out loud and barely held back the know in his stomach from breaking. Then he felt the warmth bobbing up and down, then the lick on his sensitive tip and came right then with a very loud moan, while arching his back up.

He looked lazily down to see only some white stuff come out of Dofalmingo's mouth onto his fingers. He was too high to feel something rubbing and prodding his relaxed hole. The something entered, he immediately clenched down on it because of the weird feeling. "Relax~" he heard Dofalmingo purr "It will feel better if you do".

He then just relaxed slowly, thinking "I know he is not going to stop, might as well get it over with. Can't be that bad can it?"

A second finger was added, causing a slight burning and pain. Then a third, causing way more pain. He grunted in disapproval. Then all the fingers were gone once Zoro got more used to the feeling.

He then heard a click, a squish sound, and a click again. He also heard Doflamingo hiss. He looked down to see Doflamingo naked, smearing lube over his 13' cock. "Wait, since when did he take his clothes off?!" Doflamingo then threw the bottle to the side and crawled over top of Zoro. His legs were swung over Doflamingo's shoulders and he felt something way bigger than fingers prod his entrance.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Doflamingo then opened his eyes which were no longer covered with sunglasses and Zoro gasped. They were a wonderful shade of blue, mesmerizing Zoro, then he chuckled and started to enter Zoro. He gasped at the amount of pain there was! "Relax" Doflamingo said again. Slowly, Zoro relaxed and Doflamingo pushed all the way in, and stopped all movement. Zoro gasped and ground his teeth together and lock his jaw. "So much pain" he growling in his mind. He threw his head on the bed, arched his back a little and tightened all his muscles except his ass. He knew it would hurt worse if he did, but he needed to find some sort of way to distract him from the pain. Then he felt a hand wrap around his dick and start pumping slowly, making him focus on the pleasure instead of the pain.

"Ngh!" he moaned, arching his back a little more.

Doflamingo loved the sight, the boy was sexy. Moaning at the littlest things now that he had got him going. Zoro was getting drunk on pleasure. That was Doflamingo's plan after all. Doflamingo then felt Zoro was good enough now to go slowly, so he stopped pumping Zoro's new hard penis and started to first slowly rock against him.

"Aaahhhhnnnnn~" Zoro moaned slowly. Doflamingo leaned down on his elbows on either side of Zoro. He thrusted a little faster, kissing and nipping his neck.

"More" Doflamingo barely heard Zoro. He looked at the half lidded eyes and the flushed face and saw his eyes widen and blush even more.

"Fufufufu, so he is finally saying it and doesn't know. Next he will be pushing back onto me, fufufufufu" Doflamingo thought evilly.

"As you wish, my darling." he whispered huskily, and started to thrust even harder, now trying to find Zoro's spot.

After angling his thrusts to the the left, Zoro saw white flash across his vision, arched his back while throwing his head on the bed and screamed out to the pleasure "Aaaaaahhhhhhnnnn!~". Zoro had almost came again from the amount of pleasure.

"Found it" he whispered in Zoro's ear. Zoro probably didn't hear since Doflamingo started thrusting hard onto the same spot, making Zoro moan over and over again.

"Aahhnn, aahhnn, aahhnn! Zoro moaned with each thrust. "Damn, it feels so good!" he thought in his head. Zoro gripped Doflamingo's shoulders and started to pushed backwards to meet his thrusts.

"Aahh, aahh, more~" Zoro moaned out. Doflamingo chuckled and flipped Zoro around on all fours, his dick sliding out in the process. Doflamingo gripped Zoro's cock to stop him from cumming to early.

"Please! Let me come!" Zoro yelled. Doflamingo kept thrusting wildly, hitting Zoro's prostrate.

"Aaahhh, please! Aahh!" feeling his own orgasm so close, he let go of Zoro's cock.

"Aaaahhhhnnn!" Zoro arched his back and stretched his neck forward and moaned as he came all over the bed.

Doflamingo felt Zoro's walls tighten on his cock and came with a grunt inside Zoro, riding out his orgasm. He slipped out and they both collapsed on the bed. Doflamingo, after coming down from his high, felt a sudden urge to tuck them under the cover. So he shifted Zoro under the covers with him. Doflamingo wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist and snuggled close to him. Zoro was already asleep from exaustment, so Doflamingo drifted off into sleep also.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I will try to hurry with next one! Review please!


	4. Surprise

Sorry! AGAIN! I always take forever to update. I never can get on the computer sometimes. I was on spring break and the computer decided to be funny and not work... I try to make these as long as possible but then I just take forever to update. Thanks for all of your reviews! Please make more...i survive on them! Lol just kidding. But i do enjoy them a lot.

* * *

ZORO'S POV

He woke up to a very bright light. Cracking open his eyes, he was blinded, his eyes burned! 'Why the fuck is there so much bright light?!'. Besides that, his bed was so soft! Damn, his bed had never felt so comfortable. Then he felt a warm body shift a little next to him, and pull him closer by the waist. Did Luffy sneak into his bed? No, the body felt too big. So he craned his neck around and up a little to see a face,...who was this?! Then, again, he remembered yesterday,...and last night! His body told him to not move, for of fear to wake the man, and his butt will probably be sore. He turned his head back around and was again blinded by the light. No wonder it was so bright! The pink drapes let all the light in! How could this bastard sleep so much with so much light, I mean what time is it for it to be this bright? He thought about that and the realized he was blocking all the light with his face. He wanted to pry the perverted mans arms off him , but he still didn't want to wake him. The man's even breathing on his neck made him want to snuggle closer. The warm embrace was comfortable, and again, sleep claimed him.

* * *

DOFLAMINGO'S POV

He woke to a warm body shifting. He snapped open his eyes and looked to see Zoro still asleep , and just moving a little closer to him in his sleep. Smirking to himself, he curled around the figure more and pulled him even closer by the waist. He put his face to his head. He smelled of mint, ironic for the green hair too. He probably needed to get up to do"work". But, he was going to be childish and stay in bed with his "prize". Af if she read his thoughts, Robin knocked on the door and said "Time to get up and do some work.".

"Noooo, I wanna stay in bed." he complained childishly.

"Doflamingo-sama, I have been nice enough to let you sleep in for about 6 hours. Now if you would please get out of bed before i get you out of bed myself" she threatened, acting nice and calm.

"... OK, I'll be out in a minute" he said hesitantly. He actually was kind of scared of his head maid. He could kill her easily, but she did have a weird way of putting things, a scary way. He grudgingly got out of the big bed and started to get dressed into his normal outfit. A very low white V-neck with what looked to be swirly red flames coming down from the shoulders. His orange pants with white waves going down the sides, stopping about mid calf. His black, upward-pointed flats. His pink-purple sunglasses, and his pink feathered coat, going down to his knees. He looked back at the bed to see a grumbling Zoro, trying to sit up.

"Fufufufufu, you might not want to try that." Zoro snapped his head around and blushed.

'Awwww, he is embarrassed by what we did last night'. He went to the other side of the bed and leaned toward Zoro while Zoro leaned back.

With about a foot between their faces, Doflamingo whispered. "You are going to be sore, I will tell a maid to bring someone to massage your back.

"I don't need it." Zoro growled. He tried to lean back more to get away from him and flinched at the pain.

"Sure, sure you don't" he sneered and left the room to go to his office.

He sat down in his chair and pressed the pink button to call a maid. About 5 seconds later after he pressed the button, a maid entered the room, saying "Yes, Master-sama?"

"Tell the massager or whatever he is called to come in here" he said with a frown.

"Yes Master-sama" she bowed and walked out of the room.

Why did he feel so upset at having Zoro's back massaged? Was it because he din't want him touched by another person? Especially a guy?

Before he could have anymore thought, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in" he said, but was surprised at who came in. Robin came in the room, carrying a stack of papers.

"Doflamingo-sama, I would like to notify you that Rosie-san left last night during you"activities" and said she would be back by 1 o'clock. Which is in an hour."

Before he could say anything, another knock was sounded on the door.

"Come in" he said once again.

The massager came in, with his tall, lanky figure. His short brown hair, and milky brown eyes. "you called me, Master-sama?"

Right then, he had an idea. "Actually, never mind, go back to you business".

"Yes, Master-sama" with that, he left the room.

"Oh, going to be nice and have you little roommate have a massage." Robin laughed.

"Yes, but I have a better idea. Tell Rosie to get here in about 5 minutes. I know she can get here that fast if she hurries." he said while chuckling.

"Yes, Doflamingo-sama. Also, here is some paper-work to work on while you are waiting" she said after placing the huge stack of papers on the desk, and leaving the room. He grumbled in complaint.

* * *

After about 5 minutes, the doors slammed open, hitting the wall and bouncing back a little.

A tall, slim figure was in the doorway, obviously pissed. She had long snow white hair down to her waist, her piercing ice blue eyes, and full lips made her face look stunning. She had huge boobs, maybe a double D. She had red and ice blue sneaker-boots, **(****A/N: look up a picture of Ace, they are kind of like his)** black short-shorts, and a red long sleeved shirt, and wavy at the end of the sleeves. She had a bright blue belt, over the bottom of her shirt, making waves at the bottom of the shirt stick out under the belt. She had long striped gloves that cut off at the beginning of her fingers. The left hand was white and light blue, while the right had black and red.

"I'm here~ What would you like" she said with obvious sarcasm.

"Aawwwwwwwww,Rosie, come on, aren't you happy to see me? I was gone for a week on a business trip to the east." he smiled.

"I could care less. You brought someone here to entertain you anyway. You also kept me up with all your noises last night, so I had to leave to get sleep! Anyways, now why did you need me so fast?"

"Fufufufufufu, always to the point. I want you to massage the man I brought home. He is sore, you should know why. Also, you know how big I am from experience." he sneered.

"Shut the fuck up! You had no idea about the life situation I was in at the time." Rosie shouted, crossing her arms.

"So will you do it? I don't want that other man to touch him." he said with obvious disgust.

"Ok ok, he's in your room right?" Just as she was out of the room, she teased "If I get bored with him, I will just bring the funny perverted doctor over."

"You better not!" he yelled, but she had already left, running down the hall. He knew she was joking, but it still made him mad. Zoro was his, and only his.

* * *

ROSIE'S POV

She loved to tease the bird. usually he warn't that possessive of anybody he brings. Maybe he is falling in love? No, he doesn't seem like that type of person. She saw the huge pink doors right when she was about to pass them. 'Damn, I need to stop getting distracted' she cursed herself.

Letting herself in without knocking, the sight she saw was pretty funny. The man, with green hair!, was sprawled over the bed on his stomach, the bed sheets still covering his privates, was stretching to reach something on the nightstand. She could tell he was trying not to cause pain, but he still had some. The green haired man snapped his head to the sound of her laugh. "You look so funny!" she giggled.

The man moved back tot he middle of the bed with obvious pain saying "Shut up!".

"Sorry buddy, but that is almost impossible for me. By the way, im here to massage your back!" she said with enthusiasm.

"I don't need it!" he shouted.

"Well im giving you one whether you like it or not, the bird wanted me to."

The green haired man crossed his arms and grumbled "Fine".

"Oh, and you wanted the water right? From the nightstand?" she said while grabbing the glass of water and handing it to the man.

"Thanks" he whispered and gulped down the water and then handing it back.

Putting it back on the nightstand, she climbed onto the bed saying "Lay on your stomach and cover your butt with the covers."

Slowly, the man shifted over onto his stomach stiffly, while making sure the covers stayed over his privates. She put her knees on each side of his thighs and sat on his legs. "It will hurt at first ok?" she cautioned him.

"OK." the man breathed out.

She placed her hands on his mid back, on his spine and put slight pressure on. Rubbing circles, slowly going down his spine, hearing his groans of pain. Then on a certain spot, the man groaned louder. 'Sore spot huh?' she thought to herself. She put more pressure on the spot and heard a pop.

"Aaahhnnnn" the man groaned and then sighed in contentment. Got a good spot. As she got lower, he tensed up more and more.

'Oh yea, just got fucked last night.' she thought sarcastically. "Relax, im not going to do anything." she said soothingly. Slowly, she felt him relax. Ass he went on, she popped a few more places, hearing him groan with contentment. When she had finally stopped, he just a relaxed blob.

"There you go, do you need anything else before I leave?" she breathed out.

"No,... but do you?" the green haired man said while shifting so he was facing her with a slight blush on his face.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I don't like to owe anybody anything. So what do you like?" he said while turning his head to the side with a shade darker of red on his cheeks.

She smiled and said "Can you comb my hair? It relaxes me".

"Sure" the man said while looking back at her.

She got up and opened the nightstand drawer and spotted a black comb. Grabbing it and closing the drawer, she gave the comb to the now sitting up man. He shifted back into the propped up pillows, spreading his legs under the covers so she could shift between them. Having her back against him, she felt the comb start to go through her snow white hair white lines of black spread out, in soothing strokes. After what seemed like no time at all she fell asleep with her head against the strangers neck.

* * *

DOFLAMINGO'S POV

'Wow, she has been gone awhile.' he wondered. Then, he had a crazy idea. Not like he didn't have those all the time right? 'What if he likes her and she likes him and they are fucking right now?!' he worried. He must go check on them! Scrambling out of his chair, he swung open the doors and walked fast to his room, not even shutting the doors. Maids and other people he didn't care for scuttled out of the way and muttered hello to him, but he didn't care, he needed to get to his room. And no he was not jealous of Rosie! He as never jealous! Only the whores he slept with got jealous of each other.

Slowing down as he got closer to his room, he listened for any noise. Nothing. 'Maybe they already did it!?' he again worried. Slowly opening one door, he slipped inside as quiet as possible.

Stared, he just stared. He didn't know what to think about this situation right now. Well, he was relieved. They didn't show any signs of sex. But, right now they did amuse him. Here, right in front of him, was Zoro and Rosie asleep. Rosie was between Zoro's legs, resting her head on his chest while Zoro was hanging his head backward on the wall with a comb in his hand. Well, them asleep on each other is way better then them having sex. Zoro was only his. Nobody else could have him or touch him where he didn't want them to touch. All of Zoro was his.

He decided to let them sleep. But, he would have a maid check on them frequently. Shutting the door softly, he headed back to his office to do paperwork. Then he stopped in the middle and his upper half slumped down and he groaned at the thought of boring paperwork. 'Fuck that, im going outside!' he thought and snapped up and switched directions, knowing Zoro probably wanted out. 'After dinner, he would bring him out with him.' he thought to himself.

* * *

ZORO'S POV

The slamming open of two huge doors woke him, making him jump. "Wake up sun-shines! Time for dinner!" the bird yelled.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking loud ass bird!" he heard from the warm body on him. It was the lady that massaged his back and then he had combed her hair.

"Now don't be mean. C'mon, let's eat! Doflamingo complained.

"I'm actually surprised you don't complain more for food considering how big you are." the lady said.

"I'm going ahead, hurry and bring Zoro along." Doflamingo exclaimed before dashing out of the room

"Fucking bird" the lady muttered. "Come on, let's go and eat". He was excited about the food, but not the thought of what will happen after dinner. Was he going to be violated again? Dragging himself out of the bed, he too late realized he was still naked.

"Your lucky im not looking. I think your clothes are on that huge yellow dresser." the lady pointed and shouted as he was leaving out of the door. "Oh, and I will wait for you outside. I heard you have absoloutly no sense of direction." She had already left the room but he knew she could hear him as he shouted " I do too!".

Going over to the huge yellow dresser, he found his regular clothing on top. Reaching up a little, he grabbed them and put it all on the bed. His white t-shirt, black-green pants, green haramaki, and black bandanna were all freshly cleaned and folded. There were also boxers and socks. He slipped on all his clothes, and put on his boots and out the door. The lady was right there to drag him back to the dining room. They all sat and ate in silence, with only a couple words exchanged about the food. It was again delicious!

He heard someone coming up behind him. They whispered in his ear "I have a surprise for you.". It was Doflamingo. He whipped around to see him walking away only to look back and motion with his finger to follow.

What was he going to do to him!? Zoro had more worried thoughts as they headed down a dark, stoned hallway. They then reached two huge wooden doors.

Doflamingo then said "I am taking you outside." and pushed open the two huge doors.

* * *

Hope you likey. What will happen outside? :3 You have to wait to find out...

I am losing inspiration by the way. Anybody want to suggest what to do next?


	5. Discovered Love

Again I take forever to update! I have decided to make Doflamingo a little smaller, just so I can let him do more things more comfortably with Zoro ;). He will now be about 8'. Please Review! Thank you to all the people that reviewed already! And a special thanks to TheMasterSushi13 for helping a little to kick my butt back into gear. Hope you enjoy!

P.S.- **Warning: LEMONS!**

* * *

DOFLAMINGO'S POV

As the light flooded in, he heard Zoro gasp. It was an amazing view. Flush green grass, beautiful flowers, a beach a little ways away with a few palm trees. Both brushed through the draping branches of the huge weeping willow in front of the doors. He kept his eyes on Zoro though. He didn't want him to even think of escape. He wanted Zoro to be happy here. To love this place and barely want to leave.

Zoro was just staring around, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. But in a flash, the sea foam green colored eyes darkened, like something just clouded his mind. He hated that look, he didn't want Zoro to be worried about anything. "Want to go to the beach?" he suggested.

Zoro snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him. "Oh, uh, sure." he quietly said.

He grabbed Zoro's hand and dragged him to the sand. Plopping himself down, he only slightly had to look up to see Zoro, and tugged on his hand to signal him to sit down.

Zoro lowered himself onto the slowly turning orange sand. The sun was going down, making the ocean and sand have tints of orange. He wrapped his arm around Zoro's waist and pulled him right up against him, them both still side by side. He felt Zoro tense up and lean a little away from him. A sudden pain in his chest confused him... He was hurt by Zoro's actions.

Putting his head on Zoro's shoulder (kind of uncomfortable with differences in height) and whispered "What's wrong?".

Zoro just stared at him out of the corner of his eyes, as if looking into his soul to see if he could be trusted with this information. It honestly scared him a bit.

Just as he was about to say something, Zoro spoke "Why?".

"Why what?" he said confused.

"Why should I tell you? You wont do anything about it." Zoro stated flatly.

"Yes I will! Not what is it!?" he whined childishly.

A long silence accompanied the words. Then Zoro looked at the ocean sorrowfully and said "I miss them already. I miss my friends. I want to go back. But you seem like your going to keep me here forever.".

He stopped to think about Zoro's words. He wanted to leave!? He had never thought about Zoro missing anybody back home. No, this was his new home. It was almost dark and was getting chilly. So he said "We can talk more inside, it's too cold out.".

Getting up and dusting off the sand, he leaned over a little and offered his hand to Zoro. Zoro stared at him before slowly grabbing his hand. With ease, he hauled Zoro up, hearing a slight squeak from him. Wrapping his arm over Zoro's shoulders, he felt Zoro slightly lean into him for his warmth. They pushed the branches of the weeping willow out of the way and walked inside. He saw Zoro look back outside before he closed the doors, shutting them both in the dark.

* * *

STILL DOFLAMINGO'S POV

Closing the door, he slowly looked to see Zoro sitting on the bed looking at the ground. He was thinking the whole way back to his room. 'I don't want him to leave, but I don't want him to be unhappy! What should I do?!'. Finally, he came up with a decision.

"You want to go back right?" he said, turning to face Zoro from his unconscious pacing in front of the doors.

Zoro lifted his head and looked him in his eyes (well technically his sunglasses) and said "Yes, I want to go back home.".

He got a little irritated at that, this was his home no matter what he thinks. But he kept his cool. "Fine, I will let you go back,-". The look on Zoro's face made him stop. Zoro's eyes gleamed with happiness, and he had a small smile. Zoro jumped on his feet, ran toward him and hugged him! He was too shocked to speak so he just stood there and stared at Zoro. He lifted Zoro and put hi on the bed, crawling on top of him and towering over him. He saw confusion in his eyes, along with a little bit of fear. He then did something he never expected himself to do. He buried his head in the crook of Zoro's neck and just breathed in his scent. Mint. He felt Zoro put his hand in his short-blonde hair. He kept his barely kept his self control. He did't want Zoro to be scared of him if all he did was have sex with him. Zoro was different. He wanted Zoro, and only Zoro. He couldn't even think of a hot whore and get hard. He wanted Zoro to only be his. He wanted Zoro to... _love_ him. Is this falling in love? Was he in love with Zoro? He had never been in love before. All the whores he had had special traits that he loved when he fucked them, but he never loved them for them.

Looking up, he caught Zoro's eyes and just stared. Slowly he leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to Zoro's. Shockingly, he felt Zoro hesitantly start to kiss back. There was no tongue in the kiss, it was just a sweet but still passionate kiss. He finally tore himself away from Zoro's lips, panting just slightly. "Wanna get in the shower together?" he whispered, still close to Zoro's face.

Zoro blushed a little but whispered "Yes.".

They got up and headed toward the bathroom. He closed the door and warmed up the shower. Turing around to Zoro undressing. He watched him as his muscles rippled under tan skin with each movement. Finally he decided to hurry and just take off his clothes.

When he had all clothes taken off and sunglasses on the sink counter, he headed toward the huge shower in the huge bathroom. Excitement fluttering in his chest, he opened the fancy step in shower door and crept in before shutting the door. His eyes raked down Zoro's tan naked back, all the way past his tight, round ass, to his muscular but thin legs. Slowly he walked only about 5 feet and wrapped his arms around Zoro's stomach to pull him closer. Zoro jumped a little at the sudden contact. He rested his head on top of Zoro's which was resting on his chest, his eyes decided to look down and he saw something really surprising. Zoro was hard, he even had tiny beads of pre-cum on the tip before the water washed it away.

"My-my, now what is this." he purred, grabbing Zoro's arousal.

Hearing Zoro moan only encouraged him to continue his treatment. Slowly tracing one finger up from base to tip in an enticing manner and then rubbing the tip, causing louder moans to escape Zoro.

He pressed his hips up against Zoro's lower back. Feeling Zoro tense up, he gently said "It's ok, I would do anything tonight, just getting us off Unless you want more.". Feeling Zoro shudder at his words, he started pumping Zoro slowly. He continued pleasuring Zoro while jacking himself off. Hearing Zoro moan really loud, tense up,and shuddering, he guessed he had his orgasm. He himself was close too. He only had to rub the tip to get him over the edge. Cum covering Zoro's back while he moaned Zoro's name in his ear.

Coming down from his high, he dragged both him and Zoro under the spray of water to clean themselves up. After they washed their hair and bodies, they turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Drying themselves off, they just got in the bed naked.

He grabbed Zoro's waist and pulled him flush against him with them facing each other. When he was almost into the world of sleep, he barely felt Zoro snuggle into his chest. He smirked to himself. He never wanted morning to come...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	6. Back Home Surprise!

Hello peoples! Sorry I was late. My dog decided to tear up the papers i wrote some of this chapter on. I guess she got mad at me for writing instead of giving her food, so she gave me a little surprise when I got home. But i only just started on it. But I was still late! I am trying to update weekly. I will hopefully get it eventually. I would REALLY enjoy a review! Enjoy!

* * *

ZORO'S POV

Finally, he was back home. When he had woken up, Doflamingo was gone, but he did leave a note saying-

"My Darling,

Robin will take you to the car to drive home. Sorry I won't be there when you wake up. We'll see each other! I promise!

Love,

Doflamingo, *heart* "

The mysterious black car had dropped him off two blocks from his house, so his parents wouldn't question him about he car.

He did get his swords back, He missed them very much. They were very precious to him, especially Wado Ichimonji. The sword once belonged to his fraternal twin sister, Kuina. She died from sudden cancer.

Trudging to his huge mysterious mansion for a house, he noticed that the living room light was on. Well, one of the living rooms. He didn't even bother to knock and just walked in the huge double doors. He saw his parents still up (at about 9 o'clock?) and talking to someone. They turned to him and the pink haired woman he called his mother yell at him. "Where have you been!? How did you get lost for days?". Perona was just a long term guest as you could say, but he just called her his mother so as to not confuse people.

His step father, Dracule Mihawk just stared at me with his golden hawk like eyes.

"I didn't get lost! The roads just changed a lot!" he lied, shouting.

"How can you be such an idiot!?" she screeched.

"Oh Perona just shut up and go to you room." Mihawk complained, obviously annoyed by her screeching.

"Eeeeehhhh!" she complained, but still went upstairs knowing Mihawk could be real trouble.

Only then did Zoro noticed the other person in the room.

The spotted white hat, the weird printed pants, slightly heeled boots, a nodachi, and a black and yellow hoodie with a weird symbol on the front. He stared into the stormy grey eyes of Trafalgar Law.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I was actually here to check up on you. To see where you went and why you were not at school for two days." Law smoothly said.

"Well whatever needs to be said can be taken to you room Zoro. I am going to bed." Mihawk interrupter. "Just be quiet". With that, he trudged to his room.

He just walked up the stairs and to his room, knowing Law would just follow him.

He turned around after closing the door, looking at Law, who was sitting on his bed.

"Again, why are you here? You never come to my house." he stated flatly.

"Awwww, can't a friend be worried? I just came to make sure you were okay." Law smirked

"You? Worried about me? I don't believe that, and you never acted like we were friends." he scowled.

Law gasped and put a hand to his heart in fake hurt. "Of course I am worried about you. What made you think we arn't friends?". He knew Law was teasing him. It irritated him even more when Law chuckled.

"Tch, whatever, im fine, so you can go home."

"Hmmm? Are you sure you want me to leave?" Law had gotten up and was staring up at him slightly, whispering.

He was getting uncomfortable with Law so close but didn't want to back down and seem scared.

"Yes, so get out of my house." he growled.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his ass and squeeze. He yelped and jumped away from the hand, in turn pressing into Law. "OK" Law smirked and quickly left the room saying "See ya at school Zoro-ya!".

'Why did he do that!?' he freaked. Looking at the clock he saw it was midnight! So forgetting about what just happened and hurried to take his shower and snuggled under his green covers. He felt like something was missing. Or someone. He merely shook off the thought, not wanting to think about it. Immediately falling asleep.

* * *

Three weeks had gone by since he'd gotten home. Three weeks of no Doflamingo also. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or not about it though.

Law had continued to be weird like usual. But it seemed like he was trying to get his attention. He didn't know what for though.

He was again late from getting out of kendo class. He was glad he called his step-dad to come get him so he didn't have to walk. But what he didn't expect to find was Law, sitting outside on the steps. Law turned around and smirked very creepily, making a chill go down his spine.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

Law stood up and half turned to him, but turning his head to face him. "Waiting for you. I'm walking you home. Oh, and before you ask, I called your dad and told him we were walking together, so he's not coming.".

He was speechless, why did Law do this!? So, to not seem stupid, he just went ahead and started walking. Damn, he really didn't feel like walking today, he was really lazy.

After half way there and what seemed to be an awkward silence, he noticed something. It felt like they were being watched... But he didn't have much time to think about it since he was suddenly pushed into a dark alleyway by Law. He was about to yell at him when a pair of lips crashed into his. He gasped and immediately felt Law's tongue slip into him mouth, exploring. He tried to push Law off, but to no avail. He was surprisingly strong for his size. Quickly running out of breath, he tried to pull away, with Law to only follow his movements. Just as he was about to go unconscious from air deprivation, Law let off of him. He sucked in a bunch of precious oxygen. Before he could recover, Law started to lick and suck his neck. "W-wait, st-stop Law!" he complained, but felt Law squeeze his slowly hardening member, making him lift his head up and moan throatily.

He opened his eyes and froze. If Law had done anything, he probably wouldn't have felt it. There was a face staring down at him, and not just any face. He knew this face. It was Doflamingo.

Doflamingo did NOT look happy. He was scowling, and it really looked scary.

Law was about to look back at what he was tense about when Doflamingo grabbed Law by his hood and threw him again the other wall. He heard Law grunt after he thumped against the wall. Doflamingo got in front of his view of Law. He barely heard him say "I may be glad that I have finally found you, but I don't want to see you right now. I will give you this warning only once. Zoro is MINE. You better not mess with him ever again." Doflamingo growled.

A chill went down his spine. Doflamingo was very angry. All he heard was the sound of Law's quiet footsteps walking away. He was looking down at the ground,embarrassed at how he let Law do those things to him. 'What is Doflamingo gonna do to me?' he thought dreadfully.

* * *

Da da daaaaaaaa!

Hope you liked it. Like i said, I would REALLY enjoy a review!


	7. Oh Mihawk

Hello peoples! I have updated on time! Thank you to the two people that left an review. Please leave a review! I will try to keep updating weekly. I feel like I took my time with this one. I even got this done a day early. Ok! On with the story! Hope you like!

* * *

DOFLAMINGO'S POV

He was pissed. Very fucking pissed. When he had finally learned where Zoro lived, he was surprised that he lived with Mihawk. That he was the directionally challenged step son Mihawk mentioned sometimes. So, he decided to come see Zoro ASAP. What he didn't expect was to see Law jump Zoro into an alleyway.

He looked to Zoro with his head, looking at the ground with a blush on his cheeks.

He walked up to him, watching him press further into the dark red bricks of the alleyway. Reaching his hand out slowly, he cupped Zoro's chin and tilted it up.

Zoro's eyes were wide with fear. His heart twinged a little at the sight. He leaned down and closed his eyes as he kissed Zoro softly. Feeling Zoro shudder, he smirked a little into the kiss.

Leaning back up, he looked at Zoro's face as he opened his beautiful eyes. The sea foam green contrasting with his now red face.

Letting go of his chin, he curled his fingers in the soft green hair and pressed his body against Zoro's. Pulling softly on his hair, making Zoro look up at him, he chuckled "It's been awhile hasn't it? My darling.".

Zoro put his hands on his chest and pushed slightly, trying to put a little bit of space between them. "Shut up! It's not my fault. A-and, how did you find me?".

"You act like you were trying to avoid me. Plus, you will realize when you go back to school Monday. It should be easy to find out. And I would like to ask, what were you doing with Law?".

Zoro blushed heavily and looked to the side. His blood started to boil. 'Was he actually together with Law!? If he was he was going to hurt Law so bad he was going to-'.

"Wait, no, don't think like that! I'm not with him like that! I didn't expect him to do that." Zoro interrupted hurriedly.

"Fufufufu, I do understand why he would though. You are striking. I would have jumped you too that night if I hand't wanted to go home so badly. So I just took you with me." he smirked.

By now, Zoro's face was beet red as he yelled "Sh-shut up! I-I need to get home."

"Why in such a hurry?" he sneered, making sure to place a hand on Zoro's ass.

"My step dad will get worried! Not like I care but he might get a search party or some shit like that, thinking I got lost." Zoro grumbled.

"You do get lost easily." he chuckled, stepping away from Zoro.

"Shut up! No I don't! Feathered bastard." he shouted. Crossing his arms and trudging out of the alleyway.

"Fufufufu, getting a little feisty arn't we?"

"I'm stronger than you think I am." Zoro huffed.

"I would like to see that."

Some silence followed suite, until he spoke. "I am going to follow behind you. I don't want to attract to much attention." he said and slowed almost to a halt.

***ZORO'S POV* **

"You sure don't seem like the type to not want attention. You are more of the opposite." he muttered under his breath.

He looked up to see his street. Supernova lane. He had to run across the street to not get hit by the many cars going by. Looking at his watch, he saw it was about 5:30, and the sun was still shining bright. Ugh, he hoped Mihawk didn't ask him if he got lost. Just as he was about to turn onto his driveway, he felt someone grab his shoulder. Startled, he swung around only to see _him _again. But he didn't look in anyway...sexual. He looked kind of worried and mad.

"How are you involved with Doflamingo." Law growled.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"How did you get involved with him?! Why is he here, and with you at that!?" Law hissed.

His face started to heat up, but Law just started talking again. "You know what, never mind it right now. We can talk at school. He is probably nearby.".

Law's face now had his calm mask back on. Smirking, he whispered "Also, we could finish what we started." Law winked and turned around, walking away as his face heated up.

He whirled around and started walking up his semi-long driveway. Opening one door, he slipped in and softly closed it. He looked into the living room to see Mihawk reading one of his old ass books.

Mihawk looked up with a scowl on his face and growled "You better not make to much noise. I had to kick out that screaming thing out because she wouldn't shut up. I am not in the mood anymore to tolerate anything.".

Just as he was about to say ok, there was a knock on the doors. He could practically feel Mihawks eyes burning holes in whoever was behind the door. He turned and opened the door, only to be surrounded by a lot of pink, feathered, fuzz.

"Fufufu, why hello Mihawk! Pleasure seeing you!" he heard from the pink mass.

He stumbled away from the tyrant and looked to Mihawk. His scowl had deepened. "Why are you here Doflamingo?!... And why in my house!"

"Awwwwwww, can't I see an old friend?" Doflamingo pouted. Yes, pouted.

"Get out of my house Doflamingo." Mihawk growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Hmmmmmmmm, actually, I think I will stay." Doflamingo chuckled.

Mihawk had stood up and was now next to the small brown wooden, round table near the door. He then grabbed the table and flipped it over with a crash. "You better not fuck up my house Doflamingo. I will be back tomorrow Roronoa." Mihawk grumbled and slammed the door closed.

He just sweat dropped. Mihawk never had a temper tantrum. Good thing the table didn't have anything on it.

"Hey." he heard the whisper from Doflamingo.

"Hmm?" he grunted, turning to him.

Arms wrapped around his waist, and pulling their fronts flush against each other. "We are alone. We could have some fun, maybe even in kinky places." hot breath swept over his left ear, his earrings hit each other, making a soft chime.

He then realized with a shiver. He had been careless enough to be home alone with the perverted bird. He buried his face in his chest to hide his blush. "You pervert." he grumbled.

"Fufufufufu, thank you. And I still havn't heard a no." Doflamingo chuckled.

He wanted to say no, but he actually wanted him. He was just embarrassed, so he sighed, put his hands to Doflamingo's biceps and squeezed. "Just not on any tables. Just, my room.".

He heard Doflamingo chuckle and say "OK, to the room then.".

* * *

Hope you liked! Im not sure if I should write the lemon or not. To keep if lovey or to put some smexyness in. You can post your opinions in reviews if you want. Or I will have to decide...Some people might not like my decision though. Anyway, please review! Oh! And! The next time I update with probably be on my birthday. If I stick to updating weekly. You get present for my b-day. By the way. My b-day is next week on thursday.


	8. Magic Words

**Oh! my god! Im sorry I took so long! Fucking writers block sucks... But! This has lemons in it! Please review! Hope you like :3 Also! Fanart is also welcome! Any skill level! PM me if you have fanart! It will be loved!**

* * *

The door was closed loudly as Doflamingo slammed into Zoro, kissing him roughly. Zoro moaned as a tongue slipped into his mouth. They pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Now before we continue. Do you really want this.". 'He didn't want him to think that if he says no, he would keep going anyway'-Doflamingo. " I won't do anything you don't want me to do." Doflamingo breathed in Zoro's ear.

"Yes, I want this. I want you." Zoro murmured, tugging slightly on Doflamingo's pink feathered coat. 'I really want him...Do I love him? No! That's impossible! Oh who was he kidding!? He loved the feathered idiot.' lips crashed together, hands starting to roam. Zoro started to tug the feathered coat off Doflamingo. Doflamingo shrugged it off completely, not breaking the kiss.

"Take your shirt off." Doflamingo growled. Zoro's light blush turned red. Doflamingo stepped away and they both striped themselves of their shirts.

Doflamingo's eyes scrapped down Zoro's tanned top. Reaching down, he squeezed Zoro's ass, causing him to yelp, which in turn made him chuckle. 'He is so cute!'-Doflamingo. He pushed Zoro onto his bed. looking at Zoro, he saw the red face, barely looking up at him, the muscled chest, and the big bulge in his pants. His member hardened at the hot sight.

Doflamingo crawled over the younger and stared into his eyes. Zoro reached up and took hold of the weird sunglasses. Slowly, he took them off, reached over and put them on the nightstand. He looked back into the now shown eyes. He was still stunned by the beautiful aquamarine eyes staring down at him with pure lust. But there was a softness to them, like he was something fragile. But he's not!

"Don't treat me like im fragile. I'm not a woman." Zoro muttered.

"Fufufu of course. I know that. I can tell by this." Doflamingo palmed Zoro's clothed erection. Zoro moaned, his hips bucking to try to get more friction. "But im not going to go all out rough on you. Don't worry, I won't treat you like your fragile." Doflamingo purred and watched as Zoro blushed redder. Zoro reached up and pulled Doflamingo into another passionate kiss, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Doflamingo pulled away, a thin line of saliva connected them before snapping. Slowly, Doflamingo trailed his tongue down Zoro's neck and chest, nipping, licking, and sucking all over, earning little moans. Flicking his tongue over his nipple while he rubbed the other with his finger, Zoro moaned at the actions. He went down further, even dipping his tongue into the navel, until he reached Zoro's pants. Doflamingo looked at the pants in disgust as they were in the way and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. Zoro lifted his hips as Doflamingo took off the pants, tossing them over his shoulder.

"Fufufufufu, no underwear? Going commando, nice." Doflamingo chuckled.

"Shut u-aahhhh~!" Zoro moaned as Doflamingo suddenly licked his erection from base to tip, then rubbing the tip a little harder.

Doflamingo pumped Zoro's erection, licking and sucking on the tip. Zoro almost was screaming out to the pleasure, he was moaning loudly, making Doflamingo more impatient. So he encased his mouth over all of Zoro's cock, the tip touching the back of his throat.

He heard Zoro scream out in pleasure and he put his hands on Zoro's hips, holding them down. He was glad he did, because as soon as he did, Zoro bucked his hips roughly, unconsciously. Slowly, he started to bob up and down, licking the underside and going down until his nose nestled in the green pubes. Zoro started to moan more and more, his cock twitching and throbbing. He pulled off, grazing his teeth lightly on the underside of his cock, sensing his release near. Zoro moaned and arched his back slightly, his hips going up in an attempt to get more of the delicious heat.

Zoro felt the weight shift off the bed and he looked up in confusion. He saw Doflamingo grab a bottle from his coat. Tossing the bottle next to Zoro, Doflamingo kicked off his shoes next to Zoro's, which had been taken off earlier. He stripped off his own pants, his cock standing tall and proud. He had no need to take off underwear since he never wore any. He walked up to a blushing Zoro, gliding his hand up Zoro's leg, making him shudder. He grabbed the bottle and popped it open, squirting some onto his hand and putting the bottle back to the side.

"Remember to relax, okay?" Doflamingo breathed into Zoro's ear. Without waiting for a response, he started to circle Zoro's entrance with a finger, then plunging it in knuckle deep. Zoro groaned at the uncomfortable but pleasurable and familiar feeling. Shortly, a second finger joined the first, scissoring him open. The fingers curled into his prostrate, making him see stars as he moaned out loudly. A third finger was added, causing it to burn a little. The fingers pumped in and out of him, stretching him for something much bigger.

Doflamingo pulled his fingers out, and Zoro whined, making him chuckle. Doflamingo reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube. He hissed as he rubbed some all along his length. The coolness of the lube colliding with the heat of his member.

Doflamingo pushed Zoro's knees up to his chest, his hips raised in the air. He felt Zoro squirm a bit at the new position. "Are you ready?' he said as he positioned his cock at Zoro's entrance. Seeing Zoro nod, Doflamingo started to push in. Zoro felt Doflamingo stretching him further than his fingers had done. He relaxed to let Doflamingo past his tight ring of muscle. Zoro only felt some pain since it had been so long since 'last time'.

Doflamingo moaned as he entered the tight heat slowly engulfing his cock. Their hips touched as Doflamingo was fully seated inside Zoro. All movement stopped as he let Zoro adjust to his size. Doflamingo looked to Zoro's flushed face and sweat glistened body. Hard pants filled the room.

"Move" Zoro panted out, trying to grind his hips against Doflamingo to get more friction. Doflamingo smirked, he rolled and ground his hips against Zoro, causing him to moan. Zoro''s face turned a shade darker as he practically yelled "Don't tease! Move already!" Zoro growled.

"You really want it don't you?" Doflamingo sneered before pulling out until only the tip was in, and slamming back in. Zoro cried out, his hands gripping the covers. Doflamingo kept pounding into Zoro. Zoro moaned at each thrust and started to try to push back with his hips. The position wouldn't allow him to though.

Doflamingo sensed his discomfort and hooked his legs over his shoulders. He pounded into Zoro, hearing more moans come out with each hard thrust. He wanted Zoro to feel even more pleasure, so he dropped one leg to his waist. At the new angle, he thrusted deeper as he aimed for Zoro's sweet spot. Zoro arched his back and moaned loudly as he saw stars,almost cumming. Heat pooled in his stomach.

"Found it" Doflamingo breathed. He pounded into Zoro with new vigor as Zoro moaned louder and louder. Zoro felt himself get closer and closer to the edge. He suddenly felt the urge to hold Doflamingo. He started to slide his leg off his shoulder and he looked into Doflamingo's aquamarine eyes. Doflamingo slowed and moved both legs further to his waist and gripped Zoro's hips as he started his fast hard pace again. Moans started filling the room as they both reached their climax. Zoro reached up to Doflamingo and pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

"Im close..." Zoro groaned.

"Me too." Doflamingo breathed.

They held each other as they both came together with loud moans. Doflamingo had never felt so wanted. Yes, he loved Zoro, and hopefully Zoro loved him back.

They collapsed next to each other, Doflamingo slipping out of Zoro. When Doflamingo had somewhat gained his breath, he dragged him and Zoro under the covers. Zoro groggily put his forehead into Doflamingo's chest. He pulled Zoro's waist closer and buried into his soft green hair. As Zoro was entering the world of sleep, he barely heard the words "I love you".

* * *

**I hope you liked! Again, please review! Also, I have a poll on my profile so please vote!**


	9. Waking up for school

Sorry for this late and short of an update! End of school! More updates? NO. I am going to be busy! I have help my riding instructor with camp and then i might have to work at a trail ride place to earn more money, and i might go to North Carolina to hang with an old friend. I haven't updated lately because I had SOL's! Plus i was really tired after them. I am still tired now and i have realized I am a really really fucking lazy person. I am running slow on this story, i just don't have inspiration to write more and more like many other writers. Bare with me! Also, if anyone has fan art or wants to do fan art on the story, it is welcome! Any skill level! I will appreciate all fan art. Now on with the story!

* * *

He closed the door behind him as he entered his house. He listened to the 6 o'clock chirping birds, but nothing else. The house was quiet. If that damned Doflamingo was still here that was a bad thing, and he had a feeling he hadn't left yet. He had to leave the house and go sleep in a damn hotel because he finally got tired of all the noise. Even flipping the table was a little extreme for him. It did help release some anger though. He left Zoro alone with that tyrant. He was probably fine though, Doflamingo knew that if he hurt Zoro, he would get seriously hurt himself.

Trudging up the stairs toward his own room, he came up to Zoro's room. Mihawk stopped at the door, suddenly having the urge to check on him. His hand reached for the doorknob,gripping it softly and slowly opening the door. He was actually kind of disturbed by what he saw. Doflamingo and Zoro were, cuddling. Zoro's face was buried in Doflamingo's chest while Doflamingo's chin was on nestled in Zoro's hair. After thinking about the situation, he concluded that even if Zoro was raped, he was a damn severe cuddler. Or he wanted "it" and still cuddled Doflamingo. He wasn't completely oblivious of what had occurred, considering the signs were all over the room. Clothes scattered everywhere and little spots of white of the covers. Even the smell of sex was in the air.

He gently closed the door. He would deal with them later. He walked to him own room, changed into new clothes and went to the living room to read the newspaper and drink his wine.

* * *

He pried his eyes open as he was awoken to the sound of his screaming clock. Groaning he turned over and felt a dull pain in his backside and lower back. Ignoring it, he continued to turn to push the snooze button, also seeing the time and found it to be 6:30 am, time to get ready for school. As he started to move up, he felt something around his waist pull him back to the bed and into something warm and solid. He shot his wide open and looked to see and big chest in his face and heard a mutter of 'Go back to sleep'. He pushed away from the figure and looked up to see a guys face. Wait, not just anyone's face, but Doflamingo's face. He suddenly remembered last night, the nice, pleasurable sex between them. He relaxed his tensed up body and whispered in Doflamingo's ear "I have to go to school, so let go.". He just heard grumbles and the arms just tightened around his waist.

"I don't want you to go..." the tyrant groaned. He sighed, thinking of something that will get Doflamingo to let him go, he needed to get ready for he won't be late for school. Not like he cared about school, but he knew Luffy would complain to him about it later, saying it wasn't as fun without him. Even though he slept most of the time...what fun.

Having an idea, he smirked slightly to himself, then dropping it for more affect. He lifted his hand and ran his hand through Doflamingo's hair, whispering "Hey". Doflamingo opening his beautiful aquamarine eyes slightly, looking at him in confusion. Using his hand now behind his head, he pulled Doflamingo close and kissed him right on the lips. Doflamingo froze in shock for a second before quickly trying to push back. He pulled back before it really started though and said, "I have to go to school, so please let go." He heard grumbles but the arms loosened and finally let go of him. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, gaining a buzz of pain in his lower half, which he ignored. Getting up, a new, more powerful pain, a shock of pain, hit his lower half. He sucked in a sharp breath, not moving as he waited until the pain dulled into an ache.

"Fufufufufufu, was I too rough?" Doflamingo chuckled sarcastically from the bed.

"Oh shut it and go back to bed bird brain" he grumbled, hearing a chuckle but nothing else from the tyrant in his bed.

Trudging to the bathroom in his room, he turned on the hot water. He washed his hair and cleaned his body of all the sweat and sex. He turned off the water, getting out to dry himself. He went to the shelves where he always had at least one pair of clothes. He got dressed into his regular attire, black boxers, white shirt with the buttons at the top open, and his black pants with hints of green. When he left the bathroom, he got the rest of his other stuff on. The green haramaki, black boots, black bandanna, and his three teardrop earrings.

He walked over to Doflamingo, who was deep in the mound of covers. Prodding him to listen to him. "I will be back around 2:45. See you when I get home."

A muffled voice answered him, making him come closer, asking what he just said. "I said come closer" Doflamingo whispered louder. Zoro went even closer, only to get a quick peck on the lips before Doflamingo said "Have fun" before nestling back into the covers.

He smiled to himself, and left the room, closing the door gently behind him. Heading for the living room where him bag was, he encountered Mihawk reading the newspaper and drinking his morning wine. he grumbled a 'good morning' before looking for his bag. He heard the deep voice behind him say "I know what happened last night." He froze. 'Oh shit, Mihawk knew?! How?!'. he worried. "We will talk about it when you get home though, and here's your bag." Mihawk tossed him his black bag. He caught it with a mumbled 'thanks' and quickly went to the garage.

Grabbing his keys from the rack he went to the 2013 black Ford Mustang (A/N: Idk. Just though it would fit him most). He started the car to warm it up as he placed his bag in the back. Sinking into the leather seats, he opened the garage door and pulled out before closing the door again. He put in the schools address into his custom made GPS. Mihawk got it for him since he always got lost, which he denied because the streets were always changing! He then went down the driveway onto the way to school.

* * *

Done! Its late! So im going to fucking bed!


	10. What the fuck? Robin? And HER?

**I know it has been awhile since I have updated, but I am a treat for you! Its shorter than you guys deserve but I just want to let you know that I am still going with the story. I just realized that my writers block was my own laziness! I am so fucking lazy! Well, Im going to have an extra long chapter either the next one or the one after that. I promise! You guys deserve it for sticking with me this long! I have something big in store for this couple. Just got to get it done. I am going to be taking a while. I have to sort out how exactly this will play out. Just to make sure I don't have any major mistakes later on! If you guys want me to, I can put just a smut chapter as a filler! You just have to review and let me know. Now enough of my blabbering and on with the story!**

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot of Grand Line High School, Zoro noticed a group standing together by the entrance of the school. Recognizing them, he parked right near the front. He quickly got out and got his bag when he saw all of them staring and then starting to make their way to him.

"Zooooroooo!" was what he heard before being knocked down by a raven haired teen.

"What the hell Luffy!" he shouted propping himself up on his elbows. Luffy lay there snuggling on his chest, smiling up at him.

"Hi." was all he said. With that huge grin on his boyish face. 'Just to say hi, he knocks me down. WELL FUCK YOU TOO. But I guess I should be used to it by now. Him tackling me.' Luffy then looked at his neck and chest. "What are those marks?" Luffy pointed at him.

Looking down to see what Luffy was pointing at, he noticed all the hickeys that Don had marked his skin with last night. He felt his face heat up as he buttoned up his shirt the rest of the way and pulled his collar up a little. 'Quickly, think of an excuse!' But Sanji beat him to it, and insulting him in the process. "Wow, the marimo can actually get something, must be a blind girl though"

"Shut up shitty cook, at least I can get something. And I don't have to oogle over them to get it." he grinned as he dragged himself up along with Luffy. He brushed off his clothes as he saw Sanji start to make a retort, but Nami interrupted him.

"Oooooooo, Zoro has a girlfriend? When did this happen? Who is it?" Nami got in his face as she started to try and press him for information. Probably to try to get information so she could twist it so she could threaten him and then earn more money, that was Nami alright. But he was once again re-directed to someone else.

"My, my. When did swordsman-san get a girlfriend? I havn't seen you in almost a month and this happens?" a tall raven-haired woman stepped out of the rest of the group. He recognized her too. It was Robin.

For a second his jaw was hanging open as he thought 'Why is she here!? Isn't she supposed to be at Don's as the head maid or something!? Is she the reason Doflamingo knew where I lived?!". Then he closed so he could yell "Why are you here! And WHEN did you get here?" 'Did she just come today? No, or else she wouldn't be so friendly with the crew. Must have at least been sometime last week. Did he just not notice her?'

"I actually came here Friday, I noticed you, but it seemed like you were thinking about something and you didn't notice me. I was in some of your classes too." Robin smile gently, which he thought it was in a mocking way. Most likely saying 'I was here the whole time and you didn't notice, now you look like an idiot'. Well, to him it looked that way.

The bell rang, interrupting his thoughts. Wow, everything is interrupting everything today. Whatever. "I'm going to class." he grumbled and turned to walk inside the school. He went straight to homeroom, they were allowed to bring their backpack with them during school. He had a locker, he just never used it. He looked up when he heard his homeroom teacher, Shanks, start to say they had a new student. Not like he cared, but he did. Because the person who came in was the same white haired lady who massaged his back at Doflamingo's. Her ice blue eyes met his seafoam green and she smiled. ...So she was the one who told Doflamingo where he lived.

* * *

**Ah! Hope you liked! Please review! They will help motivate me!**


	11. I'm SOOOO sorry guys

**I'm so sorry guys. But I am afraid that I will have to cancel this story for a little while. Writers block is getting back and things are getting hectic where I live. I'm moving, and then I am trying to get into riding lessons again, and school is coming up for me. New school and everything. Plus, I may be getting a horse, and I wouldn't have much time anyway. **

**I will get things back up and running some time. And I promise I will give you an extra long chapter. I need to get stuff sorted out with the story too. If you would please review if you would like me to re-do the whole story or not. Because I would like to edit all of the chapters so it is a better overall story. **

**Again, sorry guys.**

P.S. : I am going to keep going with one-shots and requests. I just can't do something this long and needs so much work so much.


End file.
